


Go.

by Just_another_phenOMOnon



Category: The Witcher, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ...and Geralt loves it, Art, Inspired by Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Omo Thirst Trap Jaskier, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_phenOMOnon/pseuds/Just_another_phenOMOnon
Summary: A little fan art I did for the lovely Chaos_Monkey <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Go.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undignified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547049) by [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey). 




End file.
